


Strawberry Cake

by TokiKurp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Strawberries, cake baking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 08:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15945470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiKurp/pseuds/TokiKurp
Summary: Ushijima and Semi make a strawberry cake for Ushijima's Grandmother's birthday.





	Strawberry Cake

Everyone who knew Ushijima, knew he had a green thumb. It came as no surprise to see plants all over his and Semi’s apartment when visiting the couple. All different types of plants from vegetables to herbs to flowers, he had lots of plants that he took very good care of. Especially his strawberry plants. While he was more of a vegetable kind of person and Semi liked both, fruits and vegetables. The wing spiker took extra good care of his strawberry plants for a reason. 

That reason being to make strawberry jam for his Grandmother on her birthday, which happened to fall during strawberry season in Japan. All year, he gave his strawberry plants all the nutrients they needed to grow big, beautiful strawberries. By the time his Grandmother’s birthday would arrive in early June, he had enough strawberries for her jam (and a few for him and Semi to enjoy for themselves).

Just two weeks before her birthday, Ushijima would shop for everything he needed to make the jam. So during a weekly shopping trip to the grocery store, that was what he was doing. Until Semi brought up a suggestion.

“Why don’t we make her a strawberry cake?” He suggested as they went down the baking isle, where the wing spiker needed to grab the sugar. Ushijima stopped and looked over at his boyfriend with a raised eyebrow.

“A cake? Mother just usually buys a cake from the bakery nearby. Don’t you like their cakes, Eita?” Ushijima curiously asked. As much as he was not into sweets, he did enjoy the cake that the bakery made. Very delicious cakes made with recipes from the owner’s Grandparents (who both were still working in the bakery).

“Far from it. But I thought maybe you could do something different this year. I know she really enjoys the jam, but I thought maybe she could see the strawberries you grow. And see how big and red they are, how juicy and sweet they taste.” Semi explained as he leaned against the grocery cart. The wing spiker tapped his chin in thought for a moment.

“I don’t see why not. We’d have to look up a recipe for a strawberry cake though.” Ushijima said, putting the sugar back and walking back over to Semi, who smiled knowingly.

“I figured you’d say that. So I texted Reon this morning and he sent over his Grandma’s strawberry cake recipe.” Semi pulled out his phone and pulled up Reon’s text message. The whole recipe right there.

“Well then, I should go get another basket for all of this then. I’ll be right back.”

* * *

Ushijima and Semi arrived in Miyagi that afternoon. Both happy to be back home for the weekend to celebrate Grandma Ushijima’s birthday. But they were more excited about making her strawberry cake. So not to ruin the surprise, the couple opted to stay at Semi’s parent’s house during the trip. Which was a wonderful idea since Semi’s Grandma baked and had all the baking utensils they’d need. Plus, they could ask for her advice if needed. 

“Do you two have everything you need?” Grandma Semi asked from the entrance of the kitchen. The couple double checked to make sure they had everything, before turning to Grandma Semi and nodded.

“Looks like it, Grandma.” Semi answered as she smiled at them.

“Good to hear. If you two need anything, I’ll be in my room.”

“Of course. We’ll come the moment we need your assistant.” Ushijima nodded as she nodded back.

“Have fun.”  And the elder left for her room, leaving the couple behind to bake. 

Semi looked at the recipe and back up at his boyfriend, who began to wash the strawberries. The fruit looked the best out of all the years he’d grown them, big and brightly red. Semi hugged his boyfriend from behind causing Ushijima to look at him. He leaned down to place a sweet, gentle kiss against his boyfriend’s lips.

“Do you want to make the cake or the frosting?” Semi asked.

“I’ll do the cake. When I’m finished, I’ll help you with the frosting if you aren’t done.” Ushijima answered. “How many strawberries does the recipe call for?”

“Twenty.” Semi answered as he looked at the strawberries in the sink. “You’ve got plenty for two cakes.”

“Indeed. There will be plenty leftover for a snack.” Ushijima agreed as Semi went to start the frosting. 

“Looking forward.” Semi announced as he pulled out a bowl. The couple started on making the cake and frosting after the strawberries were washed and cut ahead of time. “If you want to hear, I have plenty of stories of when Grandma and I baked.”

“Of course. I love hearing stories from when you were little.” Ushijima agreed, while in the process of melting the butter,  and looked towards Semi.

“Okay so let me think. What’s a good one I could tell you?” The blond asked, tapping his chin in thought. “Oh! This doesn’t have to do with baking; but when I was maybe about seven, Dad and I tried to make breakfast for Grandma.”

“Oh?”

“So basically what happened is that we tried to make her breakfast. It was her birthday and because she has always made breakfast for us, we wanted to change it around and make her breakfast in bed. We got up super early and started to make her pancakes. Well!” Semi started to laugh, stopping from measuring the sugar. “I ended up falling asleep, because I got up at stupid o’clock. So here I am, stirring the bowl of pancake mix while my Dad is making the first batch. But very slowly, I start to fall asleep against the bowl.”

“I think I know where this is going.” Ushijima chuckled.

“If you guessed that the bowl tipped when I leaned against it, you are correct.” The image of seven-year-old Semi falling asleep and tipping over the bowl of batter made Ushijima laugh. Semi continued to laugh, facepalming and groaning at the same time as he remembered that moment. 

“I had to change shirts because it was all over my sleeves. So after I managed to wake up, Dad started on the second batch because Grandma would be waking up at any moment.” Semi explained, starting to laugh again. “So we hear Grandma coming down the stairs and we wanted to present her with a big stack of pancakes, but wouldn’t have enough for a stack.”

“Grandma comes down the stairs and she’s about to ask who was downstairs, when Dad put a pancake on a plate and quickly gave it to me. But when I held it up, the pancake just fell off the plate. It was so hot that it burnt the bottom of the plate and it fell onto the ground.” Semi laughed, covering his mouth, while trying not to snort. Ushijima also laughed.

“How did Grandma react?” Ushijima asked as he tried to control his laughter.

“She laughed.” Semi answered, slowly calming down. “Said this was a big surprise to wake up to. And then she helped us make breakfast, even though we said she wasn’t allowed to since it was her birthday. But she insisted and breakfast was really good. And I crashed afterwards, because I was so tired.”

“I can imagine what that morning was like.” Ushijima laughed, imagining Semi falling asleep again. Hopefully somewhere comfortable, like the couch.

“I have no idea because I woke up at like noon. Just in time for lunch!” The blond grinned over at his boyfriend. Ushijima chuckled as he poured the butter into the cake batter he had been working on. For the next while, Semi told baking stories from his childhood that involved Grandma Semi and either one or both of Semi’s parents. All very amusing. 

Making the cake didn’t take long and before he knew it, the two cakes were placed into the oven to bake. Ushijima went over to see what he could do to help with the frosting, but Semi seemed to have things under control.

“I’m nearly done, but would you like to be my taste tester?” Semi asked, holding up the frost-filled spoon.

“Why of course.” Ushijima answered. But before he tasted the frosting, he scooped some onto his finger and dabbed a little onto Semi’s nose. Then he tasted it, while Semi chuckled and wiped his nose (and also tasting the frosting). “It’s good.”

“Wait, you’re still standing. Damn it, I didn’t add enough poison!” 

“You know it takes a lot to make me feel even lightheaded.” Ushijima responded with a smirk, leaning against the counter as Semi pouted. 

“I’ll get you next time!”

“I’ll be waiting, Swan.” The couple continued to stare at each other, until Semi kissed him. They laughed and kissed again, just a little longer this time. “You taste sweet.”

“So do you.”

“I love you.” Ushijima smiled, kissing his boyfriend’s forehead.

“I love you too.” Semi smiled back at him, kissing his nose. “Now help me finish this frosting.”

* * *

“That was a delicious dinner as always, dear.” Grandma Ushijima complimented as she wiped her mouth after finishing dinner.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it. Wakatoshi helped me make dinner tonight.” Mama Ushijima answered, finishing up her dinner as her son confirmed with a nod. 

“I did. I’m glad to hear you enjoyed it, Obaa-san.” Ushijima said as the elder smiled at him and nodded.

“It was delicious. I enjoyed it.” 

“Alright, let’s clean up and I’ll bring out dessert.” Mama Ushijima announced, standing up and starting to clean up the plates.

“I’ll help.” Semi offered while standing up and picking up the plates. Mama Ushijima gave a nod in thanks as the two headed into the kitchen.

“I’ve been thinking about your famous strawberry jam all week, Wakatoshi.” Grandma Ushijima said to her Grandson. “I told my friends I would bring your jam to our next lunch meetup.”

“Well Obaa-san, I’m sorry to inform you that I didn’t make you jam this year.” Ushijima apologized, scratching the back of his head. “Eita and I made you something different this year that we hope you will enjoy, just as much as the jam.”

The elder’s lit up in surprise at the information. “Oh?”

“Yes. Eita was actually the one to suggest it.” Ushijima answered as Mama Ushijima and Semi returned to the dining room; Mama Ushijima holding the cake. “He thought, you might want to try the strawberries I grew just for you.”

“Oh?” She asked, turning her attention to the strawberry cake. “Well it looks delicious. Let’s cut into it.” 

After sing to the elder, the cake was cut and passed around to everyone at the table. But neither Ushijima or Semi ate their pieces right away. They wanted to wait and see what Grandma Ushijima’s reaction would be. After all, this was their first time attempting to make this cake. 

“Mmmmm!” The elder hummed after taking the first bite. “This is better than the bakery’s cake! Cake is moist and the frosting actually tastes like frosting and not like a sorry excuse for frosting! Oh and the strawberries! Wakatoshi, your strawberries are delicious! The best strawberries I’ve ever had!”

“Thank you Obaa-san, we appreciate it.” Ushijima thanked, very grateful that his Grandmother loved the cake. Semi smiled and thanked her as well. 

“This is better than the jam!” She exclaimed, taking another bite of the cake. “This is what I want for my birthday from now on.”

“We’d be more than happy to make it for you every year.” Semi happily said, taking Ushijima’s hand into his. “It was a blast making it.”

“Looks like I’ll be growing twice as many strawberries for next year.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a hot minute! Hello, I have missed you all ( ´ ▽ ` ) SO this was suppose to be posted in like...a lot sooner. But my beta went to Korea for two weeks and didn't have time to look over this. BUT NOW WE ARE BACK ON SCHEDULE...KIND OF! I have a few more pieces coming soon so keep a look out for them ;)
> 
> Thank you very much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this and please leave a kudos if you did! And why not leave me a comment? I enjoy getting feedback and hearing what your favorite part is makes me happy. It also makes me feel good as a writer ♡
> 
> Come chat with me over at my Tumblr or Twitter, @TokiKurp ♡ And newly added Instagram, @TokiKurp!
> 
> Thank you again for reading and I hope to see you again when I post another piece soon!


End file.
